Benefits of Blind Dating
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Russell is tired of being alone, so he tries blind dating. But who will it be, and will it end in a disaster? OCxRussell. Don't like, don't read!


**WHY DO I KEEP WRIGHTING ONE SHOTS? Eh, who cares? Anyways, this one is about Russell and my OC, Mirrors. It also takes place when Mirrors moved in a few months ago.**

**Mirrors: Wah? Why me?**

'**Cuz you're adorable. Oh yeah, and this is humanized.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Don't read, don't review.**

**Don't review, don't care.**

Blind dating.

It can end up with you living happily ever after and marrying the guy, or it could end with the guy bursting into tears because you dumped the poor fellow. Either way, it's entertaining to watch. But who would think _Russell_ would try it out?

That's right; currently Russell was in his large pirate ship/tree house, getting ready for his unknown date. Now, he didn't wear a fancy suit or all that; he just wore his pirate outfit, although he did tidy up his hair a bit. Russell thought that if he was going to have a date, then she just had to like him for who he is, not some fancy, sweet-talking hunk of a guy.

Russell has dated a few times before, but it all ended in disasters. When he had dated Giggles, he ended up having his face ripped off while trying to get some flowers for her. How is that possible? Eh, she hated his hat, anyways. He had dated Lammy, but her "Mr. Pickles" ripped his intestines out and crushed his heart. A bit too insane for his taste. He had even tried dating Flaky! She got scared of everything and they soon where run over by a car because she was moving too slow. Hopefully, none of them was his blind date.

Russell had heard that The Mole had accidently went out with the dead Lumpy. Although hilarious, the pirate wished that his blind date wasn't an idiot, and especially not a blind one.

Russell finally finished tidying up himself. He was twenty-two and still looked good. He wore his usual clothing: a red and white stripes shirt that was torn on the end, black pants, two peg legs, a hook, and a large black pirate hat. His long, sea green hair wasn't so messy and actually looked quite nice. He had cleaned his teeth and made sure to wear a contact lens over his one sea blue eye so he could see his date clearly. He also had some flowers. They were the kind he had tried to get for Giggles, but he was actually successful this time.

Russell smiled to himself in the bathroom mirror, pleased by how he had cleaned up. He grabbed a piece of paper that had his date's address on it, but not her name. Russell read it over, but all it read was _The Happy Tree Amusement Park at the Mirror Funhouse_. At first Russell thought it was a joke, but then again, look where he lived. But the Happy Tree Amusement Park is broken down and abandoned! "Yar?" Russell said in confusion. "Who could live there?"

_Happy Tree Amusement Park- Mirror Funhouse_

Mirrors was getting ready for her date, whoever he was. Mirrors was the new girl in town. She moved in just a few months ago, and everyone was nice to her. Such nice people.

Mirrors was seventeen and wore a sweater, the front half of it white while the back half of it was light gray. The sweater was a bit too big for her and the sleeves covered her hands while the neck of the sweater barely covered her shoulders. Covering her legs were black pants similar to Russell's and she had gray sneakers on her feet. Her hair was white with large light gray streaks.

Her eyes were what always got people noticing her. Instead of black, here pupils were an icy blue, along with her irises. This was because Mirrors was blind, but she never told anyone about it. She preferred it if people finding out themselves. She wanted people to accept her as a normal human being before finding out that she was blind and about her powers.

That's right, Mirrors also had powers. She had the power to walk through mirrors into another dimension which she called the "Mirror World." In there everything was backwards and there was no one living there. Mirrors liked it, since she could have some peace and quiet. Of course, some people found out that she's blind, but only one person knows about her powers. That was Shifty, who gladly agreed to keep it a secret, owing the girl her life.

Another reason she was named Mirrors is because she lived in a large mirror funhouse with no furniture or possessions, which everyone finds a bit strange. Mirrors had decided to take Mole's advice and start blind dating. It was funny since Mirrors was blind, so it was literally blind dating.

Mirrors had a special connection with mirrors, so she was able to guild herself out of the mirror maze without bumping into anything, which was pretty amazing for a blind woman. She then leaned against a broken game booth, waiting to see if her date would actually come.

_Over to Russell_

_Yar, this must be a joke!_ Russell thought, growling to himself. He was at the amusement park in dead night, getting a bit nervous from all the creepy booths and broken down rides surrounding him.

"Yar? Hello? Ye here?" Russell called out, but not getting a response. "Yar, I knew it," Russell sighed and threw the flowers he had brought into a nearby trashcan. This must've been a prank pulled by the Raccoon Twins. The pirate felt stupid for thinking he could actually get a date. Russell turned around and began to leave.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a female voice called out. Russell stopped dead in his tracks, wondering if he had actually heard that. He turned around to see a young lady, searching in the opposite direction.

"Yar! Over here lassie!" Russell shouted, a bit louder than he had intended. The girl turned around and smiled, walking towards a shocked Russell. Russell was surprised by how young she was. He was about five years older than her. But nonetheless, she was beautiful in his eye.

The girl slowed to a stop in front of Russell, and held out her hand. Russell accidently held out the arm with a hook, and she grabbed it, eyes widening in shock from the feel of the cool metal in her palm. "You have a hook," she said, surprising Russell by not freaking out. "Sorry about that, lassie," Russell apologized and held out her other hand, which she shook. "And you're a pirate?" the girl guessed. The sea green-haired man nodded. "Yar, the name be Russell," he introduced himself. "Oh yeah, I've heard about you a few times," the girl said. "My name is Mirrors. I moved in a few months ago."

_Mirrors_, Russell repeated in his mind, smiling. He looked around, staring at all the worn rides and game booths. It was like one of those places where a killer would hide all of his bodies at, or the perfect scene for some sort of horror movie. "Yar, so… why did ye want to meet here?" Russell asked simply. "I live here," Mirrors responded, smiling.

At first, the pirate thought that this was _another _joke and started laughing a bit. "What? You don't believe me?" Mirrors asked, frowning. "Here, I'll show you!" She eagerly grabbed his hook and pulled him across the ground. Now, Russell was about six inches taller than the girl, so he had to bend down a bit and run to match the speed she was pulling him. They didn't run even ten meters until her "house" came into view.

Her house was literally made completely out of mirrors. Mirrors stopped at the funhouse had put her hand on the mirror, as if making sure it really was a mirror, before running into the entrance. Russell followed, but kept bumping into his reflection. After nearly getting a bruise on his forehead, the pirate was finally able to get to the center, where Mirrors stood. There was no furniture, possessions, or decorations. Just mirrors.

"If what ye be telling me is the truth, then where do you sleep, lassie?" Russell asked, curious. "On the floor, but I hate lying down. I usually just sit up or stand up," Mirrors said, tapping the floor with the front of her sneaker. Russell tilted his head, but smiled. At least he wasn't the only one who could be called a freak. He actually kind of liked her.

_Mirrors_

Mirrors stood there, waiting for Russell to say something. To say anything. _He thinks I'm a freak_, she thought, holding back tears. _Did he leave? _Mirrors asked herself. "R-Russell?" Mirrors asked, a bit shy.

"Yes, lassie?" Russell responded, relieving Mirrors to know that he was still there. "So… you wanna do something?" she asked, not as shy this time. She stood there, waiting for Russell's reply. "Yar, it be up to you, lassie," the pirate said politely. "Well, what do you usually do at this time of night?" Mirrors asked, interested.

She could tell that her date was thinking. "Well, I usually go night fishin'," Russell told her. "But I don't think ye would be too interested in-"

"FISHING!" Mirrors exclaimed, interrupting Russell and clapping her hand repeatedly. "Oh, how I love fish!" She suddenly stopped clapping and put her long sleeves over her mouth, embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "Um, I mean, that would be nice," Mirrors corrected herself, blushing.

"Alright…" Russell responded slowly. "Let's go, then." Mirrors felt Russell's hand take her hand and he led her out of the mirror maze.

_At the Docks_

Russell was surprised that a seventeen year old girl like Mirrors wanted to go fishing with him, and actually seemed enthusiastic about it. Maybe this would be a good night after all.

When they got to the docks, Russell quickly walked to his house, which was close by, and grabbed his lucky fishing pole and his other spare one. He came back to see his date sitting on the ledge of a wooden dock, feet dangling and humming merrily to herself. Russell quietly walked next to Mirrors, but she didn't seem to notice him. Her pupils didn't move to look at him. In fact, they never seemed to move. It was weird.

Russell flopped down right beside Mirrors, and the sudden noise seemed to be the only thing that caught her attention. The pirate handed the young lady her light blue fishing pole, while he himself had a dark gray pole. Russell had brought live bait, which was just large worms in a small jar, but Mirrors didn't seem to be disgusted nor need any help with getting them onto the hook. Russell liked that in her: she wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty.

Soon, their lines were in the water, and that meant that they had to wait until something pulled the lines. They were quiet for a while, listening to nothing but the crashing of the waves against the rocky shore. "Yar, do ye like mussels?" Russell asked, deciding to break the silence. Mirrors seemed to be surprised by the sudden question, but she smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, I love any type of seafood!" Russell smiled and brought out the bucket that he had taken along with him. It was full of his favorite snack, mussels. It was something he would eat while waiting for a fish to grab his line any other day. Usually, Russell wasn't a type of person to share his food with others, but he was able to make an exception for Mirrors.

At first, Mirrors seemed to be confused on what was in front of her, but her nose twitched when the seafood smell hit her nose. She smiled and put her hand in the bucket and pulled out a mussel. They cracked a few mussels and ate them, but Mirrors was unfortunate enough to get a clam that she just couldn't open. She grunted in frustration as she tried to pry the small food open. Russell watched as she repeatedly failed, and chuckled before gently pulling it out of her hands and breaking it against his chest. He then handed it over to Mirrors, but the stopped when their hands touched.

Russell didn't let go of the mussel and Mirrors didn't pull it back. Instead, the just sat there, staring at each other, faces not even a foot apart. Russell looked into her eyes, her beautiful ice blue eyes. The pirate slowly leaned in. Their face got closer and closer until-

"Yar! Ye have a bite, lassie!" Russell exclaimed, pulling back once he saw her pole leaning forward. Despite that, the pirates mind was on his and Mirrors' _almost _kiss. _I can't believe I almost did that_, Russell said in his mind. There was no way Mirrors liked him. They just didn't seem to belong to each other.

Mirrors' eyes widened, but her pupils still didn't move. She grabbed her pole and started to reel it in. It seemed tough for her, but she was finally able to pull in the monster of a fish. It was huge, but Mirrors expression seemed to be one not of triumph, but instead one of… disappointment?

Russell's jaw dropped. The fish was red with bits of white and was as large as the fishing pole and as fat as two Disco Bears. Russell had been able to catch a fish bigger than that only a few times before, so this was just shocking. "So how big is it?" Mirrors asked.

Russell raised his eye. "Yar! See for yerself!" Russell exclaimed, a bit frustrated. "Lassie, why do ye always act like yer-"

"Blind?" Mirrors finished for him, head down. Russell's frustration quickly went away and was replaced with surprise. He stared at her for what seemed like hours, but was just a few minutes.

Mirror's expression saddened and she stood up, setting the dying fish on the wooden dock. "I'm sorry for ruining your night," Mirrors whispered, sounding on the verge of tears. The then turned around and walked away, leaving Russell stunned.

Russell looked at the fish, which was not quite dead yet. He sighed and dragged the fish back to his home. He put the large fish on ice to eat another day. Maybe he could return it to Mirrors the next time they met, since she was the one who had caught it.

Despite all the things that had happened, Russell had actually enjoyed his date. _I guess the lassie isn't into me_, he thought.

_Mirrors_

Mirrors walked into her mirror house, saddened. She sniffed and leaned against a mirror.

Russell never liked her. She was a freak, and he hadn't even heard about her powers yet. Truth was, she really liked Russell, despite not knowing what he looked like. _He just isn't into a girl like me_, she thought to herself.

She then sat down in the middle of the room; legs crossed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**And I am done, sorry if you didn't like it.**

**Now, let me tell you a little something about Mirrors. She was originally supposed to be a man with a British accent named "Mirror Reflects." He was going to be very nice during the day, but would go totally phycho and trap people in mirrors at night. I decided to change that up a bit. Now she's a panther, front half of her body white and back half gray and her pupils gray. I also made her blind… cus' I wanted to. I made her more mysterious and secretive, but still very nice.**

**Welp… review!**


End file.
